Foreign Exchanging
by BeckyJoe3689
Summary: Serena is well, she doesn't quite fit in with the other kids at school. She rides motorcycles and dances at raves. But when an exchange student comes to stay with her, will she find someone she can be around and not feel so strange? Or will they be comple
1. Picking Up

Foreign Exchanging   
  
Author: BeckyJoe  
  
AN: hey again! Here's a brand new idea that jumped into my head. Its not the traditional Serena and Darien character attitudes aexactly, but I hope you like it anyways....as usual, I want reviews!!! Tell me what ya think about this one, and I'll get busy writing chapter two....thanx!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The school bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Students poured into the halls in groups, most of them chattering away happily to their friends. This was all very common for a Friday afternoon. And also, as it was everyday, Serena Tsukino mounted her sleek, navy blue Suzuki GSX 600 F Katana. She tied her long hair in loops around her beautiful golden meatballs and slid the racing helmet over her head. Revving her motor, she took off down the street on her motorcycle, smiling underneath her helmet, glad to be done with her school week. She didn't really seem to fit in with the people at her high school. They were all so, well so boringly average. Noone really had too much individual personality, and Serena could barely help but gag at that thought. Of course she on the otherhand, she was extremely individual. No other girl, and not many guys for that matter, at her school liked to ride motorcycles, or get all dressed up to dance for nights at a time at some rave. Don't get the wrong idea, she NEVER touched drugs, and she mostly stayed out of trouble, but because she didn't enjoy spending her days after school cramming pages of information into her head. That was what school was for. No, Serena Tsukino was very different from them. She sped down the road,going exactly the speed limit: 65 miles per hour, and she smiled at the feeling of flying that she always got when she rode her bike. But she also began to think about what she was due to face when she got home; her parents had decided to bring some foreign exchange student into their home for, get this, a whole year! All Serena knew about this strange American male was that he was 17, a year older than herself, and she imagined him to be a total jerk. She pulled into her driveway and stopped the ignition. She took the helmet off and placed it on the back of the bike. Walking slowly upto her door, she opened the door and went inside.   
  
"Serena dear, is that you?" a gentle, caring voice called from the kitchen. Serena rubbed her temple, and sighed.  
  
"Yes momma," she replied, "its me. Where is this kid?" She plopped herself down on the sofa as her mother walked into the room. She smiled a little smile.  
  
"Well, he should arrive at the airport in about an hour." her mother said, her voice kind of trailing off.  
  
"But doesn't daddy get off work at 7 tonight? Who's gunna go get him?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Well..." Mrs.Tsukino started, "you are." Serena's mouth fell open, and she looked as if she was going to protest, but her mother flashed her one of those looks that only a mother can give, and Serena rose, defeated, from the couch, and stalked out of the door. Her mother called out after her, "His name is Darien, and his stuff's already here. Just pick him up, and please Serena, be nice!" Serena put her helmet back on, rollong her eys in annoyance, and started down the road on her motorcycle again.   
  
How is it that I have to go pick this kid up, when I don't even WANT him here??? Serena zig-zagged in between cars, soaing down the road like it was nothing. After a few long minutes, the airport came into sight, and Serena turned into the parking lot. She climber off her bike, placing the eys into her pocket, and she carried the helmet under her arm. Sighing, she walked into the doors, and she waited for the plane to unload. She stood leaning on the gateway, and after a moment or two, people began to come through. Everyone seemed to be meeting up with someone, so Serena just stood there, waiting for the first lost looking guy to appear. Finally, a dark haired guy came striding through the gate, and he stood there looking around. Serena looked him up and down. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a black shirt, and a green jacket.   
  
If this is the guy, maybe this won't be so bad after all. She walked up to him, and she smiled her most dazzling smile, lighting her crystal blue eyes. The guy was obviously enraptured in her beauty, for Serena was most definately a beauty.   
  
"Hi, my name's Serena Tsukino," she said, "are you Darien Chiba?" He nodded, snapped by her speaking to him.   
  
"Yea," was all he said, as he ran his hand through his dark, roguish hair.   
  
I'm going to be living with her? She's so beautiful.... He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Serena spoke again, smiling.  
  
"I guess we should be getting back to the house, my mom's anxious to meet you," she said as she led him out the doors. He looked around the lot, searching for the car he had assumed he would be riding in. He looked at Serena stupified when they stopped next to a shing blue motorcycle. When Serena handed him her second helmet, he spoke.  
  
"We're...we're riding on THAT?" he said. Serena laughed a little, and she zipped her blue riding jacket up.   
  
"Yup, its my baby...don't worry," she said patting him lightly on the back, "I'm a really good rider. Put your helmet on." Serena slid the helmet on over her hair, and she mounted the bike. Darien climbed on behind her, wrapping his arms a little nervously around her waist. Serena laughed, and she turned the key.  
  
"You might want to hold on tighter than that," she said, revving up the bike and flying out of the parking lot. Darien's grip tightened, and Serena smiled. She didn't mind having this guy clinging to her like that; he was really kinda cute. As she drove the bike speedily down the street, Darien slowly relaxed into Serena's warm body. She was right, she was a really good driver. 


	2. Crazy Hair, Dinner, and A Rave!

****************************************  
  
Serena turned off of the main street and onto a smaller one, lined with cozy looking houses and kids playing in their yards. She pulled into her driveway and she removed the keys from the ignition. Darien climbed off, and he pulled the helmet off, handing it to Serena, who had also dismounted the bike. She placed the extra helmet under the seat, and she carried hers into the garage. She walked her bike inside the garage, and she led Darien to the door. She turned back to say somethng to him, but instead she burst out laughing. Darien looked at her confused, and Serena cleared her throat in an attempt to stop laughing.  
  
"Ummm, Darien," she said, laughing a little more, "your hair is so crazy. I think you must have gotten some of that helemet hair I've heard so much about." She laughed again, and she pushed him in front of the mirror on her mother's car. Darien's dark black hair was sticking up crazily in every imagineable direction, and he looked as if he had just climbed out of the dryer. He looked at Serena, and he laughed.   
  
"Well hey, if flying down the asphalte on that motorcycle of yours costs me one bad case of helmet hair, I think I'll be able to deal. That was amazing. Maybe I'll have to look into buying me one of those," he said, the last part mostly to himself. Serena smiled, though she had been expecting him to pitch a fit over the hair thing. Very cool she thought as she opened the door, Darien trailing behind her. They were hit with the most delicous smells upon entering the house, and Serena smiled, rubbing her stomach eagerly.  
  
"Looks like mom went all out with the cooking tonight," she said, walking with Darien into the kitchen. The table was covered with food, all of it looking delicous. There was a variety of foods, from chicken and dumplings, to teryaki pork, golden fried rice, and even some tender steak, and every ounce of the lovingly prepared food was inviting. Serena smiled at Darien, who looked almost as hungry as she was. She smiled to herself.  
  
So maybe he's a hottie, and maybe he can handle riding on my bike with me, but there is no WAY he'll be able to keep up with me here. I can probably out eat this guy three times over! Serena shook her head, laughing silently, and then she let her long hair free from being looped about her meatballs. Her hair fell to the floor in a golden wave, and Darien looked at her, smiling to himself, fully apreciating her beauty.   
  
Now that's a hairstyle I've never seen before. Meatballs with long pigtails coming from them. Hmmm...on anyone else, it would be weird. She kinda works it though... Darien ran a hand through his own hair, and he cleared his throat.  
  
"Hey Serena," he said, "can you show me where my things are? I'd like to freshen up a little, maybe try to fix my hair some...ya know, don't want to make your parents think I'm some crazy person." Serena laughed, answering back with an "Of course". She led him upstairs to the former guest bedroom, and she opened the door.  
  
"Mom set it up for you," she began. "There's clean sheets on the bed, and your stuffs over there in their boxes. Just come downstairs whenever your ready." Darien smiled at her, and she left the room, heading into her room. She shut the door and plopped down on the bed. Luna came and sat in her lap.  
  
"Oh my God!" she sighed, "Luna, he is SO hot!" Luna looked at her, and then she smiled, as much as a cat can smile anyways.   
  
"I'm glad you like him Serena," Luna said, "but don't forget, you still have things to take care of. The Negaverse never quits, and I want you out there tonight. Things have been too quiet lately." Serena sighed, rolling her eyes. She absentmindedly stroked Luna's fur, and then she smiled.  
  
"Its been kinda nice," Serena said, "not having to fight these past couple of days. I wish it was always like that. But, alas, I am not blessed with an ordinary life. Back to my nightly battling." Serena set Luna on the floor as she stood up, checking her reflection in the mirror. She fixed back a stray hair from one of her meatballs, and she opened her door. Darien's door was still closed, and Serena walked down the stairs. Who knew a guy could take so long to fix his hair?  
  
Serena walked into the kitchen where her mother stood, gathering the bowls and plates from the cupboard. Serena laughed at her mother, ladden with all of dishes, and she took the load from her.   
  
"Here, let me help," Serena said, as she laid them out on the table, a bowl, a plate, and the already set out silverware for each place. Serena walked back to the cupboard, grabbing some cups, and she then laid those out. Her mother came into the dining room, carrying the pitcher of cold milk, and she stared at Serena who was, to be quite honest, in an amazingly good mood. Serena stood there, humming to herself, and she laid the napkins out with such care, as if to make everything perfect. She was shaken from her dream-like state by a soft chcukle from her mother.  
  
"What?" Serena asked, looking at her mother, confused.  
  
"He must be quite a young man to have you humming," her mother said kindly. "You haven't done that in quite a while." Mrs.Tsukino walked back into the kitchen, leaving a thoughtful Serena behind. She shook her head and walked into the linving room, having heard her father's car, and she hugged him as he entered the door.   
  
"How was work today?" she asked, taking his briefcase and setting it on the cofee table.   
  
"Oh, the usual," her father replied. "But my day just got much better. I can't wait to meet our young guest. And it seems your mother's spent the day preparing as well. Dinner's gunna be extra fillig tonight." Serena laughed, and her father walked into the kitchen, kissing his wife gently on the cheek. Serena smiled at Darien as he came down the stairs. he still wore his dark jeans and black shirt, but his jacket had been left upstairs. It was quite apparen to Serena that he was in excellent shape, his finely chisseled muscles slightly apparent through the shirt. And his hair was back to normal, still roguish and wild, but no longer suffering from its case of helmet hair.   
  
Ok, its definate. This guy is a total babe!. Serena smiled again, flashing him one of her flirtatious ones, and she gestured for him to follow her into the dining room. He followed her, and he smiled as he watched her and the way she moved with such fluid grace.   
  
Man, this girl is so hot! And I'm gunna be living with her...oh man, I think I like it here already. The pair walked into the room, and Serena presented him to her parents.   
  
"Mom, Dad, this Darien Chiba," she said, nudging him forward. He smiled nervously, shaking hands with Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino. Serena showed him to his seat, which coincadentally, was right beside hers. They sat down, and the food was served out, Serena taking rather large portions, and Darien doing the same. Serena smiled again, and she nodded approval. Chow down big boy she thought to herself. I'm just warming up. Light conversation was shared around the table, with her father talking of his job at the law firm "Tsukino & Whitfield", where he was cohead of the firm, with James Whitfield, father of Serena's best friend (not to mention fellow scout) Mina. MrsTsukino however asked Darien about where he was born (Japan), and when he moved to America (when I was 7), and how he liked his room (Its great, much bigger than the room I have in my apartment back home). Serena ate happily, amused at how well Darien was keeping up. She was on her second serving with Darien on his as well. The family ate happily, still more light chatting going on. Serena was in the process of reaching for another helping of chicken and dumlpings, when Darien was reaching for it as well. Their hands brushed, and they both withdrew them, Mrs.Tsukino laughing.  
  
"Well darien, it seems we've finally found someone who can keep up with Serena!" Everone laughed, Serena making mental notes in her mind.  
  
Hott: check. Good sense of humor: check. Likes my bike: check. And now i have to add "Keeps up with my eating". definate check there. The table was cleared, and Serena seated herself in the living room. Darien joined her, sitting on the couch across from her.  
  
"So you're taking all junior classes, even though you're only a sophmore? That's impressive," Darien commented, running his hand through his hair yet again. Serena smiled kindly at him.  
  
" I guess," she said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She handed the paper to Darien, and he read over it. "Its your schedule," she began again. "Its really quite amusing. We have all of the same classes this semester." Darien smiled, and he put the piece of paper in his pocket.  
  
"Well, at least I'll know someone then," he said cheerfully. "You must be pretty popular at your school, huh?" Serena laughed. She shook her head no, and she tried to catch her breath. That was a really good laugh.  
  
"No, not really," she said, laughter still in her voice. "I don't really fit in so well. Everyone is so serious at that school. Its like they don't know how to have fun or something. Me, well I definately have fun, and it doesn't really bother me that the kids there don't approve. I just couldn't see myself with my nose crammed in a book every second of every day." Darien smiled. This girl was definately something else.   
  
"Well then, I guess we're pretty much gunna be in the same boat,' he said. Serena looked at him, slightly confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" she questioned. "Your hear as an exchange student, and aren't they, well, aren't they usually real book worms?" Her question produced a laugh from Darien, a real, honest laugh that he hadn't had in quite a while.  
  
"Uusually," he said, "but not always. I just thought it would be a great way to see the place I was born." Serena nodded her head. He was right. He got to come and spend a whole year of his life going to school in the place he was born, and he didn't have to pay a single penny. Then, Serena looked at him again.  
  
"But won't you miss your family?" she asked. Darien's eyes looked pained for a second, and then he forced that pain bcak inside.  
  
"Well, you see, I don't really have any family," he began, his voice quite a bit softer than it had been before. "After we had moved to America, my parents and I were in a car crash. I made it out, suffering only a concusion and some bruises, but my parents didn't make it out at all. I don't even really remember them. But, I grew up in an orphanage until I could get a place of my own." A tear fell down Serena's face, which she quickly wiped away. Darien was shocked momentarily by her display of caring for him, someone she barely knew.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said gently, "that must have been really hard." Darien smiled at her, and he laughed a little.  
  
"Hey, let's not talk about sad stuff any more," he said, sort of glad he had told her. "What's there to do around here?" Serena smiled, glad to be on a topic other than the one before.   
  
"Well, since tonight is Friday, I know where a really cool rave is going on," she said. Darien looked at her, slightly questioning. Serena laughed and said, "Don't worry, there's no drinking, no drugs, just great music and tons of dancing." Darien smiled.  
  
"Sounds great, let's go." Darien and Serena parted ways when they reached the top of the stairs, going into their own seperate rooms to get ready. When Serena walked into her room, Luna looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Just where are you going, Serena?" she asked, staring at her intently. Serena sighed. Geez, she's worse then my mom...  
  
"I'm taking Darien out to a rave tonight," she said. Luna looked at her with a look that cried "oh really?", and Serena rolled her eyes. "Think about it Luna! if the Negaverse decides to attack, its one of the first places they would go. Tons of people, all in one place...geeze Luna." Luna thought for a moment.  
  
"I guess you're right," Luna said slowly. "You can go, but you had better be alert, and I expect you to take your communicator with you, in case the Negaverse strikes." Serena laughed, she already knew this.  
  
"Of course it'll be with me," Serena said. "It'll be in my pocket, like usual, and 'll know if it goes off. Now, please close your eyes so I can change." Luna placed her small, black paws over her eyes, and Serena changed into clothes more suitable for going out. "All done," Serena said, looking in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of dark, lowrise jeans and a black halter. Her feet were adorned with black open-toed heels that made her taller, for she was only 5'2. Serena nodded her head, and she sat herself down at her vanity, taking down her meatballs, brushing her hair, and redoing them, much tighter then before. She put a pair of silver hoops in her ears, and she did her make up. She put on a little mascara, some blush, and a little bit of shiny lip gloss. She checked herself in the mirror one more time, and then she grapped her locket, which she has fastened on a silver chain, and she put it around her neck. She slipped the pocket communcator into her pocket, and she grabbed a crisp twenty dollar bill from her purse on the bed. She walked out of her room, and she knocked on Darien's door. He opened the door, wearing the same jeans, but now he was wearing a navy blue t-shirt that said "Abercrombie" across the front in white letters, and he wore a pair of Rebok classics on his feet. Serena looked him up and down, his amazing good looks not lost on her. And, almost at the same time he was soaking in the sight of Serena right then. Serena shook her head slightly, and she spoke.  
  
"You ready?" she asked. Darien nodded yes. "Ok then, I guess we'll take my car then." Darien looked at her sideways.  
  
"Your motorcycle?" he asked, worried that he would have to go to some rave with his hair loking like he had just elecricuted himself. Serena laughed, knowing his fear.  
  
"No, my car," she said. Its on the other side of my mom's car. Its nothing special." Darien smiled, relieved. Serena led the way downstairs, telling her mother on the way through the door that they were going out, and they shut the door behind them. Serena opened the garage door, and Darien's jaw dropped. Serena pulled out the keys from her pocket, and she unlocked the door. The car that was "nothing special" was a black Escalade with 20' spinners, creme leather interior, and real wood grain on the dash board and steering wheel. Serena climbed into the driverside, and she looked at Darien, who was staring at her as if she was insane.   
  
"THAT'S your car???" he said, amazed. "I've never seen a car that beautiful!" Serena laughed, gesturing for him to get in. He took his seat in the passenger side, and he buckled his seatbelt. Serena put a cd into the cd player, and Darien felt the song wash over him. Serena buckled up, dancing in her seat a little.  
  
"What song is this?" he asked as Serena pulled out of the driveway with ease. "I've never heard it before. This song is hot!" Serena laughed.  
  
"Its called 'Yeah', and its by Usher featuring Ludacris and Lil' Jon. Its not out yet, thats why you haven't heard it before," she said, looking intently at the road. "I heard it once on the radio as kind of a sneak peak thing, and so I went into Kazaa and downloaded it. I love this song." It was quite obvious that she liked it, she was dancing in her seat. Darien could barely keep his eyes off of her. She drove down the street, and she pulled into a large warehouse-looking building with a neon sign that read "The Warehouse" on the side. She parked, and she climbed out, Darien following her lead. They walked up to the door, and they could hear a faint beat pulsating from the building. Serena walked up to the bouncer, and she smiled.  
  
"Hey George," she greeted him cheerfully. He smiled back.  
  
"Hey Serena," the huge man replied. "I should have know you'd be here tonight. Who's that?" He pointed at Darien.   
  
"Oh, that's Darien," she said kindly, as if she was introducing a close friend or family member. "He's staying with my family, ya know, like with that foreign exchange program. He's cool." George smiled at him, and he let them in, no cost. When the door opened, a wave of loud bass, beats, and singing hit them. Serena felt the music in every part of her body, and she smiled.   
  
"Let's dance!" she said, taking Darien out onto the dance floor. 


	3. A little dancing, some scout business, a...

Chapter 3  
  
AN: ok, here it is, chapter three's all done. its not as long as chapter two, but I think its good anyways! I hope ya like it, and as usual....reviews please!   
  
**********************  
  
  
  
Serena grabbed Darien's hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor. She worked her way through the crowds of people, and she stopped in a little hole where noone was dancing. She began to dance to the beat, and Darien was soon behind her. It was as if the room full of other people fell away as Darien and Serena danced. Their bodies were close together, and they moved together in perfect time with the music. They seemed to fit together perfectly, and they let themselves go comletely as they danced. Serena moved her body to the beat, displaying her skills as a dancer. They danced for who knows how long through many a song, and after a very long while, Serena grabbed Darien and led him over to a drink counter. She bought two waters, and they snagged a seat in one of the back booths. Darien seated himself in front of her, and he took a long drink of his water. He smiled at Serena and she flashed him one back.  
  
"You can dance better than a lot of guys I've met," she said approvingly. "Most guys suck." Darien laughed, and he took another sip of his water.  
  
"Well, I'm not like a lot of guys," he said, and then he caught hiself. Be more careful, Dare, you almost blew your seret. There's no way Serena can find out I'm Tuxedo Mask. Serena laughed.  
  
"I know the feeling..." She too caught herself. Oh my God! I almost told him I was Sailor Moon! Gotta wacth what I say. She smiled at him, and she took a drink of her water.  
  
"So, do you have a girlfriend back home?" she asked him. Darien laughed.  
  
"No," he replied. Serena cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" she said, "A stud like you is still single?" Daren laughed again.  
  
"Yea, the girls back home are all kinda...boring. They're kinda fake too. Its like if you talk to one girl, you pretty much know what the rest are like," he said, not in a mean way, more like he was stating a well-proven fact. "And what about you, no boyfriend?" This time, it was Serena who laughed.   
  
"Na, the guys around here are so serious all of the time. I think if I were to even mention taking them for a ride on my motorcycle they would have a heart attack. They don't know how to have any fun." Darien nodded, understanding fully what she meant. He was still a little shocked that she hadn't been scooped up yet. Serena started to speak, when she felt a slight vibrating coming from her pocket. Not now! she thought. She smiled at Darien and stood up.   
  
"I'll be right back," she said. "I have to go to the lady's room." Darien smiled at her as she walked off. When Serena got into the bathroom, she checked to make sure she was alone. She pulled the communicator from her pocket and flipped up the screen.  
  
"Yes?" she said, slightly annoyed. Mina's face showed up on the screen.   
  
"Serena, its bad!" she cried. "There's this monster here outside the Warehouse. I saw your car, you're here right? Its got George, and I don't think I can handle this one alone. Come quick!" Serena flipped down the screen and shoved it into her pocket. She ran from the bathrooms and right out of the entrance door. She jumped behind a bush and grabbed her locket.  
  
"Moon prism power!" she cried, and suddenly her body was engulfed in a burst of pure light, and she was transformed into Sailor Moon. She ran out of the bushes and was greeted by Sailor Venus.  
  
"Its about time!" Venus said, and she pointed to where a huge negamonster held George in its talon-like claws. It looked like some giant vulture, and it was steadily draining his energy.  
  
"Yo, Negatrash!" she called to it, snagging its attention immediately. "Put him down this instant! I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" The great beast dropped George to the ground, and it smiled evily at the sailor-suited girls. It charged them, spitting bursts of energy while it came. Sailor Moon jumped easily out of its way, and spun around. She landed a kick to the back of its head, sending the giant bird spawling to the ground. She pulled her tiara from her head, and she threw it at the beast. It hit it, and the beast dissolved into a pile of dust. Sailor Moon looked over at Venus who was seated next to George, the now unconsious bouncer.   
  
"Is he alright?" she asked, walking over to them. Venus nodded her head yes, and she stood up, holding George in her arms.   
  
"I think I should get him to the hospital though," she said. "You go on back inside. We'll talk tomorrow." And with that, Sailor Venus bounded away, George in her arms. Sailor Moon shook her head and walked back into the bushes. She detransformed, and she went back inside. She found Darien still seated in the booth, looking rather bored. She smiled at him, and she sat down in the booth.  
  
"Sorry," she said, "long lines. You know how girls restrooms are." Darien laughed, though he was still feeling a bit weird. He could have sworn he had gotten vibes from some negamonster, but they went away. It was strange. But then he thought about it. There are supposed to be those Sailor Scouts here in Japan. Maybe they took care of it. He was snapped from his thoughts by Serena grabbing his arm.  
  
"Wanna dance some more?" she asked, standing up. Darien nodded yes, and they walked back out onto the floor, dancing the night away. By the time they left the rave, it was nearing 4 am. Serena climbed into her car, and she buckled herself up. Darien did the same, and he leaned back into his seat. Serena pulled out of the parking lot, still wide awake. Darien looked over at her, and he smiled to himself. This girl was definately something special. Serena stared at the road, concentrating on driving in the dark. She finally reached her house, and she pulled into the driveway, and she stopped the car. After unbuckling herself and grabbing the keys from the ignition, she walked inside, and bid Darien a goodnight. She climbed up the stairs and into her room. She shut the door and plopped down onto her bed. While she was setting about the task of removing her shoes, Luna jumped onto the bed and seated herself beside Serena.  
  
"So, did the Negaverse show up?" she asked. Serena put her shoes on the ground and picked up her sleepshirt off of the ground.   
  
"Yea," she replied. After stripping her clothes and changing into her pj's, she climbed under the covers of her bed. "There was this nasty looking negamonster. It looked kinda like some demented vulture. It got poor George outside of the Warehouse. Mina called me, and I went outside and dusted it. I swear, it takes me less and less time to dust these creeps. Maybe I'm getting stronger." Luna nodded.  
  
"Its quite possible. Was the man alright?" Luna asked. Serena nodded a yes, and she turned off her bedside lamp.   
  
"Venus dropped him off at the hospital to make sure." Serena snuggled down deep into her blankets and rested her head on her pillow.   
  
"Goodnight Luna," she said softly as she slowly drifted off to sleep. After falling into a deep sleep, Serena found herself in a crazy dream. She was in some garden, filled with roses and other beautiful flowers. Overhead, the Earth glittered prettily in the sky. She was seated on a beautifully carved bench, and she wore a pure white gown. The symbol of the cresent moon was upon her forehead, and a familiar voice was speaking to her.  
  
"Princess Serena," a gentle yet regal female voice called out to her. "Its almost time for you to awaken. You'll be needed again soon." Serena looked around, but she saw noone.   
  
"Who are you?" she asked, not scared, but more like curious to find out who that oh so familiar voice belonged to. "And why are you calling me 'Princess Serena'?" The voice laughed a little.   
  
"Because that is who you are my dear," it spoke. "You don't remember yet, I know. But soon. Everything will become clear very soon." Serena shook her head.  
  
"But I don't understand,"she said confused. "I think I would remember being a princess. And why will I be needed? Aren't I already? I fight the Negaverse nightly. I don't understand!" The voice laughed again, full of understanding.  
  
"Dear Princess, you'll see soon," it said. "There will come a time soon when Sailor Moon alone will not be enough. That is when you will know, and that is when you will become Princess Serena once more." Serena rose, and then suddeny the dream began to fade. She woke up in her bed, Luna sleeping on her pillow. She sat up, stretching. She glanced over at her alarm clock, and she laughed.  
  
"Its only noon?" she said. "I haven't been up before 3 on a Saturday in ages." She gently stroked Luna, rousing her from her peaceful slumber.  
  
"Goodmorning Serena," Luna said as she sat up. Serena picked her up and set her in her lap.  
  
"I had the strangest dream last night Luna," Serena began. "I was in this garden, and I think it was on the moon. Then this voice, it was weird cuz I could swear I knew it, called me 'Princess Serena' and said I would awaken soon. And when I asked why, she said that there would come a time when Sailor Moon would not be enough. How weird is that?" Luna merely thought about it. Serena shrugged it off, because there were a lot of times Luna would not say anything to Serena. Luna plopped herself down onto the floor and sat at the foot of the bed.   
  
Its about time Serenity came to speak with her, the Negaverse is growing stronger. I only hope that Serena is able to handle the upcoming challenges. Serena pulled on a pair of sweatpants and walked downstairs, leaving Luna seated on the floor. She entered the kitchen and grabbed the cereal from off of the fridge. She poured herself a bowl , and she added some milk. She sat there, eating her cereal happily, when Darien came into the room. He looked at Serena and scratched his head.  
  
"Where do you guys keep the bowls?" he asked. Serena, her mouth too full of cereal to speak, pointed to a cupboard above the sink. Darien made himself a bowl, and he sat down across the table from Serena. They sat there, relatively quiet, munching their breakfast. When Serena finished, she rinsed her bowl in the sink, and she walked back over to the table.  
  
"I'm going to go visit my friend Mina in a bit. You're welcome to come if you want," Serena offered. Darien shook his head no.   
  
"Wish I could," he said. "I have to finish unpacking, and then I have to go pick up my car from where it was dropped off. I'll probably catch you later though." Serena shrugged, and she walked back upstairs and into her bedroom. She shut the door, and she grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of jeans from the closet. She picked out some under garments from her dresser, and she walked into the bathroom. Serena turned on the water in the shower, and she undressed herself. She stepped in, and she showered. After washing her hair and the rest of her, Serena turned off the water, and she stepped out of the shower. She wrapped her towel around her body, and then she wrapped her long, golden hair up in another, much larger towel. Serena dried herself off, and then she put her clothes on. She took her hair from the towel and began the tedious job of combing and blowdrying her hair. After at least an hour of working her hair over with the dryer, she pinned it up into its usual meatballs, and she stepped out into the hallway. She walked into her bedroom once more, and she sat down at her vanity, picking up the phone. She dialed Mina's number, and after two or three rings, she was greeted my Mina's cheery voice.  
  
"Hello, this is Mina," she said.   
  
"Hey, its me," Serena said. "Are you ready for me to come over?"   
  
"Yup," Mina said. "Come on over!"   
  
"Alright then," Serena said. "I'll be there in a sec." They hung up, and Serena grabbed the keys to her car, and she walked downstairs. She saw her mother in the living room, reading a book on house plants.   
  
"Hey mom," Serena said, walking over to her mother. "I'm going to Mina's." Mrs.Tsukino looked up at her daughter and smiled.  
  
"Ok dear," she said. "You have fun." Serena kissed her mother gently on the cheek and walked out the door. She got into her car and drove down the two blocks to Mina's place. She was greeted by the bubbly blonde in the driveway. Serena climbed out of her carand hugged her friend.   
  
"Mina," Serena said. "We have so much to talk about." 


	4. One tough fight and the dream that follo...

Foreign Exchanging-chapter 4  
  
AN: I've completely changed the way things are from the show. You'll see whe you read it. I hope you like it! As always....REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Mina," Serena said, "We have so much to talk about." Mina laughed. The pair of blonde beauties walked into Mina's house, and they went straight back to Mina's room. Plopping down on the bed, Serena scrunched her face up, shrugged her shoulders, and sighed like everything was peachey keen. Mina laughed, she hadn't seen Serena in a mood like this since...well, she couldn't really remember! Mina sat down beside Serena and grabbed a pillow, holding it in her lap.   
  
"Spill Serena," she said, in that bestfriend-knows- all kind of voice.   
  
"Ok," Serena started. "Do you remember how I said we were having that foreign exchange student come stay with us?" Mina nodded, and Serena picked back up her story. "Well, his name is Darien Chiba, he's got dark hair, blue eyes like the ocean at night, and God he is hot! He's so funny too! He even rode on the back of my motorcycle, and he got this wicked case of helmet hair, and get this, he laughed! And, I know this is hard to believe, but guy can eat! He matched me pound for pound of everything we ate last night! And oh, Mina, the way he DANCES! Its amazing..." Serena sighed, sort of lke the way you sigh after telling an old friend about your new love, when really you feel there aren't words to describe him, and Mina's face cracked one of the biggest smiles Serena had ever seen. "What?" Serena asked. "Why are you smiling like that?" Mina laughed, and then she stood up.  
  
"Its quite obvious, silly...you like him!" Mina handed the pillow to Serena. "And trust me, beacause as Sailor Venus, the Sailor of Love, I know this." Mina stated the last part very matter-of-factly. She turned around and then she added, "I think its cute." Serena looked at her friend, wide eyed, and she looked as if she was going to deny it, but then she stopped, turning the pillow over in her hands. She looked up at Mina and smiled.  
  
"I guess I do like him," Serena said, her eyes glowing when she said it. "But I can't help it! He's just so darn cute!" Mina laughed, and she sat back down next to Serena, resting her head on her bestfriend's shoulder.   
  
"Ahhhhh, romance...young love...hmmm...I want a milkshake," Mina said suddenly. Serena laughed at this oh so Mina-like thing to say.   
  
"Leave it to you to say something like that," Serena laughed. "But it doesn't sound like a bad idea." The girls left Mina's room and went outside. Serena hopped into the driverside seat, turning the keys in the ignition. Mina climbed into the passenger side, buckling her seatbelt, it clicking at almost the exact same time as Serena's. As she pulled out of the driveway, Serena smiled. She was very thankful to have Mina around. Its nice to have someone to talk to about your love life. Serena drove down the main street, and she pulled up to the curb alongside the Crown Arcade. She took the keys out, and her and Mina hopped out of the car. Walking inside, Serena stopped, grabbing Mina's arm.   
  
"Look Mina!"she whispered to her friend, "See that guy talking to Andrew? THAT'S Darien!" Mina looked him over, and she nodded her head in aproval.   
  
"Good choice Serena," Mina said, nudging her with her elbow. The two walkde forward, and then Mina decided to announce their arrival.  
  
"Hey Andrew!" she cried, getting the whole arcade (not to mention Darien) staring back at the girls. Andrew laughed, and he gestured for them to come sit down at the counter. Serena took the seat beside Darien, who smiled as she sat down.  
  
"So it looks like you get to meet Mina after all," she said, pointing to her blonde friend who was, at the moment, talking a mile a minute to Andrew. Serena laughed. How does Andrew put up with us? Darien smiled at Serena, and she looked back at him, getting caught in his beautiful eyes. They held each other in their gaze, crystal blue eyes starig into deep stormy blue ones. Serena blushed, and she turned away; Darien however remained staring at her, soaking up every detail of his blonde-haired angel. Serena felt a slight vibration from her pocket and sighed.  
  
"I'll be right back," she said, walking into the bathroom. She looked under the stalls to make sure there wasn't anyone in here. She flipped the screen to find a battered looking Sailor Mars staring at her, and in the background Jupiter and Mercury were still fighting something, Serena couldn't see what.   
  
"Serena!" Mars called out. "Come quick, we need your help! Bring Venus if she's there, can't talk, I have to go. Hurry!" Serena threw the communicator back into her pocket, and she ran from the bathroom, and she stopped next to Mina. She leaned over to Mina and whispered, "The scouts are in major trouble, we have to go NOW." Mina's eyes went wide, and the pair of not so happy looking blondes ran from the arcade. They ran to the park, for that's what the communicator gave them as the location. When they got there, they found Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter huddled together, looking badly beaten, and the girls spared no time in jumping behind a tree.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
  
"Venus Power!" The girls were swallowed up by the powerful light, and came back as Sailor Moon and Venus. They rushed over to their friends, and Sailor Moon looked around for the monster. She saw it, on the ground a few feet away, but it didn't look hurt. It seemed to be, well, it seemed to be fixing itself. It looked like lizard almost, but its tremendous claws and deadly teeth made sure to announce this was NOT some friendly garden animal. It had a slash across its back, but then it seemed to be filled with this foul looking green stuff, and it got up, unhurt. Mars began to shake, and she fell to the floor. Mercury, Jupiter, and now Mars lay in a pile on the ground. Sailor Moon stepped forward.  
  
"Hold it!" she cried, the beast turned to face her. "I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice! How dare you hurt my friends?!?! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" The beast raised one giant claw, and it shot a stream of the foul green liquid at the Sailor Moon. She launched herself into the air, and she kicked the reptillian-looking beast. It was like kicking rubber, and Sailor Moon was thrown backwards. She hit the floor hard, her head smacking the pavement. She lay there, unmoving, and the creature looked as if to charge her, when Venus threw as much power as she could into her attack.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" The powerful, love charged beam of energy hit the creature, throwing it back a few feet. It too hit the ground, but it looked as if to get back up. Venus kneeled down beside Serena.  
  
"Wake up!" she cried desperately, shaking her beloved friend. Sailor Moon opened her eyes in time to see the creature behind Venus, poised to attack. She threw Venus out of the way, prepared to take the hit from the stream of the deadly liquid, but it never came. She opened her eyes, and he saw a beautiful rose on the pavement before her. She looked up, and she saw him, Tuxedo Mask, standing between herself and the creature. The lizard-beast cried out in agony as he tried to remove the rose embedded in his hand, preventing him from spraying that foul green stuff. Sailor Moon stood up, making herself as tall as possible, and she removed the tiara from her head.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" she cried, her whole heart behind the tiara. It hit the monster, and it dissolved immediately, leaving not even the usual pile of dust. Serena stood there, her body trembling, and she looked over at her friends, all lying on the ground.   
  
"Noone hurts my friends," she said, as if justifying to the world the raw power she threw into her tiara. She picked it up, and she walked over to where the scouts lay, all alive, but still badly beaten none the less. She kneeled down beside them, and a tear slid from her gorgous blue eyes.  
  
"That was close guys," she said, her voice trembling. "I was so scared I would lose you all..." She wiped the now feely flowing tears from her face, and she looked over her friends. She found no broken bones, no serious cuts, just lot and lots of scrapes and bruises. She looked up, wanting to thank Tuxedo Mask (who would think she would actually meet him!) but he was nowhere in sight. She stood up helping each of her fellow scouts up tenderly, and the group of ragged-looking scouts headed off, deep into the woods, to detransform themselves. When they were done, all that stood there was a group of girls, their faces tear streaked. Serena hugged them all, in one massive group hug, and they sat down on the ground, not too worried about dirt at the moment. Serena's tears fell freely from her face, and she put her face in her hands.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. "I should have been there sooner." She cried, and her body shook with the shear force of the pain she felt at having to face losing her friends. They looked at her, wide-eyed, and Raye took her hand.   
  
"No Serena," she said, her voice soft and shaky. "If you hadn't come, none of us would have made it! You saved us, and there was no WAY you could have known about that negamoster! Oh Serena!" Raye threw her arms around Serena's neck, and they hugged each other so tightly that their faces nearly turned blue. The group let their tears dry, and they helped each other make their way through the back alleyways to the back door to the arcade. They came inside, and they gingerly seated themselves on the coaches Andrew had set up for them long ago. Serena cracked the door, and she called out to Andrew.  
  
"Andrew, Andrew come quick!" she called, and in moment the blonde-haired young man was with them.  
  
"Oh man!" he cried when he saw them. He looked them all over, and he picked up the bowl he used to hold water. He filled it up at the sink and grabbed a rag. "That musta been some fight! Did you guys dust it?" He came over to Raye, and he began cleaning her cuts, and then he bandaged what needed it. Serena cleared her throat.  
  
"Yea," she said, her voice weak. Her head was throbbing, and the room kept spinning. Mina laughed as best she could.   
  
"Did we dust it?" Mina laughed, pain etched in her voice. "Serena here was so pissed off at the thing that when she hit it with her tiara, there wasn't anything left, no dust, nothing!" Andrew looked up at Serena, who was sitting slouched on the couch, her head lolled to one side. He looked at her face, and he saw the pain in her eyes.   
  
"Hey Mina," Andrew said, worry in his voice, "she didn't hit her head, did she?" Mina sat up, wincing from the movement.   
  
"Yea, she hit the ground really hard," she said. "And she didn't get up right away either. She just kinda layed there." Andrew walked over to Serena, and he gently patted her hand.   
  
"Serena?" he said gently. "Serena, you need to stay awake. You might have a concussion. Just sit right here, and stay awake." Serena nodded that she understood, and she watched through tired eyes as Andrew cared for the girls. Her head began to droop, but she was snapped wide awake when Andrew flung a little cold water on her face.  
  
"No sleeping," he said again, wrapping Amy's knee with guaze to hold on a bandage for her badly scraped knee. Andrew smiled and said, "All done. I guess we should see about getting everyone home. Hey Serena, give me your keys. I'll take your car to drop the girls off, Darien can give you a ride back home." Serena nodded, tossing her keys to Andrew. She was way off, and the keys landed a few feet to the left of him. Andrew picked them up, his handsome face etched with worry.  
  
"Maybe we should take you to the hospital," Andrew said. "You really don't look so good." Serena started to protest when Amy stopped her.  
  
"Serena," she said softly, concern in her voice, "I think you should go. You did hit your head really, really hard on the pavement. I don't want to see you get hurt any worse. Andrew'll have Darien take you there. We'll make something up to tell him." Andrew smiled at Amy, glad she backed him up. He gestured for the girls to wait there, and he grabbed Serena by the hand, leading her back into the main portion of the arcade. Darien sat at the counter, twirling his straw absent mindedly in one hand. He looked up when he heard Andrew coming, and he saw the worry on his face.  
  
"Andrew, what happened?" he asked. Andrew set Serena on a stool beside Darien, and he stayed there to help her sit up.   
  
"When Serena left, her friend's cat was up a tree. She climbed up to get it down, but the cat jumped and Serena fell," Andrew lied. "She hit her head pretty hard. I think she needs to go to the hospital." Darien understood, and he helped Serena up, and they walked out of the doors. Serena, even in her dazed state, was shocked to find that darien's car was a cherry red ferrari. He carefully set her in the passenger seat, and he climbed into the driverside. He drove, just a tad over the speed limit, down the street, and he pulled into the parking lot. He jumped from the car and he helped Serena from her seat. They walked into the emergency room, Serena's arm around Darien's neck, and Darien walked up to the counter.   
  
"Excuse me," he said rather shortly to the nurse behind the desk. "My friend hit her head. She might have a concussion. Please, she needs to see the doctor." The nurse buzzed for a doctor, and Serena was escorted into one of the exam rooms. Darien was left to sit alone in the waiting room. His thoughts kept travelling back to the fight earlier.   
  
That girl, Sailor Moon, she was so strong. She hit the ground hard when she fell, but she still got up to try to save that other scout. Wait, she hit her head, and Serena hit her head.....no! It can't be. That's just some really weird coincidence, Serena's not Sailor Moon.... He shook his head to clear his mind of the bothersome thoughts. I'm glad I made it in time to help though.   
  
After a while, the doctor called Darien back into the exam room with Serena. She looked ok, a little sore, a little beaten, but ok. The doctor showed Darien a chair, and he was seated.  
  
"Ms.Tsukino here is fine," the doctor said. Darien let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "She has a nasty bump on her head, and quite a few scrapes, but she's gunna be just fine." Darien smiled, relieved, and the doctor let them go. Darien drove Serena home, and he helped her into her room. After tucking her into bed, he shut the door and left. Luna jumped up and seated herself in Serena's lap.  
  
"I talked to Mina when Andrew dropped your car off," Luna said, her voice a little shaky. "They told me about earlier, how you fell, and then tried to save Mina like you did. Oh Serena!" Luna's eyes began to water, and she rubbed a paw across them to wipe them away. "Serena, you did an outstanding job today. Your mother would be proud..." Luna's eyes went wide, and she jumped from the bed. Stupid, Luna! You just blurted out about Serenity! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Serena looked over the side of the bed at her cat.  
  
"But silly Luna," she said, "my mom doesn't know I'm Sailor Moon." Had Serena been in a better condition, she would have thought more into it. Maybe start to add it up with her dream. But now she was exhausted. She put a lot of her energy into that last attack, much more than she's ever done before. Serena drifted off into a peaceful slumber, and once again she found herself in the garden. She wore the dress once more, and the golden crescent moon was upon her forhead. Serena was seated on the bench, this time a beautiful rose in her hands.  
  
"So," the voice called out to her, "you two have found each other at last. That was some fight Princess, you struggled with that one." Serena looked at the rose in her hands, and she thought about earlier, when Tuxedo Mask, the American superhero, came and saved her. She twirled the rose between her fingers, and she smiled.   
  
"Then Tuxedo Mask plays a role in this too?" Serena asked. "And what about the other scouts?" The voice laughed, a laugh filled with motherly pride.  
  
"You always were quick to figure things out, my dear," the voice called. "Yes, the scouts play a big part in this, and Tuxedo Mask, his part is much bigger than you realize. Today, when you battled, you used your heart with your attack. Dear child, that is the key to unlocking the powers buried deep within you. Its your heart Serena." Serena sat there, deep in thought. She looked up, suddenly realizing what Luna had slipped up and said before.  
  
"Luna said my mother would have been proud," Serena said. "Well, are you?" The voice laughed, and when it spoke next, a smile was felt with the words it spoke.  
  
"More than you'll ever know," the voice said. Serena closed her eyes for a moment, a scene flashing before her eyes. There was destruction all about her, and she saw beside her the rest of her court; the princesses of Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury lay defeated on the ground. She saw her prince fall, and she ran to him. He took her hand, and he whispered to her.  
  
"I love you my darling. Always will you be in my heart. We'll find each other again. I love you..." Tears flooded down her cheeks, and her heart felt as if it had been torn into millions of bloody pieces. She kissed him gently and whispered, "I will not let her get away with this! Darling, I will find you again. I love you." And he passed, Serena sitting beside him. She rose to her feet, the evil witch responsible for these deaths stood before her. Her evil eyes glinted as she stared at the princess. Princess Serena lifted her hand to her heart, and she called upon the power she held deep within. In her hand there apeared a small glowing orb. She whispered into it, "Defeat this witch, take every last drop of energy I have, defeat her so that she might not win, so that there is the chance for peace once more." The orb flew from the young Princess's hand, and it hit the witch with such force, that she had not the chance to scream before she dropped to the ground, her body defeated. Princess Serena smiled once, knowing she had ended the threat that had taken her kingdom, and then she too fell. The last of her energy she had willingly poured into stopping the witch. She died at peace, knowing she would see her prince soon. Serena's eyes flashed open, though she was still dreaming. Tears flooded her face, and she held the rose close to her.  
  
"I remember," she cried, old pain resurfacing. " I remember that battle. But we died, how is it that we're here on Earth? And I thought I had defeated Beryl. What happened?" The voice sighed, as if recalling a most painful memory.  
  
"I saw the last fight with Beryl, but I could not stop it. When you died, I took the silver crystal, sending all of the people of the Moon Kingdom unto Earth so that they might live again. You and your court were also sent to Earth, but you retained all of the powers you had here. The prince was sent to earth, and I believe you know him, though you may not realize just yet. But, to save you and the rest of my kingdom, I had to also had to send Beryl and the Negaverse. They were sealed away, but they broke free. That is why you fight, and that is why Luna is there. She is your guardian, and she is here to guide you in your mission. The scouts were your court, the princesses of the other planets. They were sworn to protect you, and you swore to protect them as well. That is why the scouts found you. The pieces are falling into place, and I fear soon another great battle like the one you remembered will take place. I only hope that things turn out differntly this time. Now my dear daughter, I can only help you in this one way. I'm giving you the Silver Crystal. Be careful Princess Serena; its is powerful, yes, but you must only use it when it is absolutely necessary. You will know when the time comes how to use it. Good-bye my dear daughter." Serena awoke from her dream to find herself lying in her bed. She opened her hand, and in it she found the most radiant crystal she had ever seen.   
  
"Luna," she called out, "I think you better come and look at this." 


	5. Figuring Things Out

Foreign Exchanging-chapter 5  
  
AN: So herre it is, the fifth chapter. Yay! I hope you like it, and as usual, REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!  
  
*********************  
  
"Luna," she called out, "I think you better come and look at this." Serena sat up, clutching the crystal in her hand. Luna jumped up and onto the bed, yawning.   
  
"What is it Serena?" she asked, seating herself next to the girl. Serena opened her hand, exposing the crystal, and Luna's eyes grew wide in recognition. "Serena, where did you get that?"   
  
"I had another one of those dreams, Luna," Serena said, her gaze caught up in the crystal. "I talked to her, my mother, and I know all about Beryl. I saw that last fight on the moon. It was so terrible. My mother, she told me about how it is that we're here now, and she gave me this, the crystal. Luna, I'm scared. I'm so scared that there'll be another battle like that. What if we don't make it? I mean, we didn't last time..." Serena turned her gaze up at Luna, who sat there, very calmly.   
  
"It's quite possible that a fight like before will arise, but Serena, you have a huge advantage over Beryl now," Luna said, her voice reassuring. "The crystal brings with it great power, and the fact that Serenity believed you able to weild it, I know that you'll be able to beat this. You're strong Serena, and lately, your power has been increasing greatly. Don't worry Serena, everything will be ok." Serena pulled back the covers, and she stood up. Serena pulled out her locket, and she placed the crystal inside. It seemed to fit inside it perfectly. She dressed herself, and she fixed her hair. Standing up, she looked over at Luna.  
  
"Do you think," Serena began, "I should tell the girls. I mean, they are a huge part of this too." Luna thought for a moment, and then she shook her head.  
  
"I don't think they're ready to know yet. This is big Serena. I think we should wait until the time is right. As far as I can tell, they won't need to know until the battle with Beryl herself gets closer." Serena nodded her head.  
  
"You're right," Serena said. "I don't want to have this weigh down on them unless its absolutely necessary. They should be able live as happily as possible. They've been through alot." Serena put her locket around her neck, and she stuffed the communicator in her pocket. Opening the door, and walking down the stairs quietly, Serena began to think. I wonder who the prince is. Everyone else's identity is known, except for his and Tuxedo Mask of course. Maybe...maybe they're the same person. It fits I guess. I mean, I'm the princess, but I'm also Sailor Moon. Its probably the same way with him. Serena walked through her front door, and she climbed onto her motorcycle, putting her helmet on as she seated herself. After turning the keys in the ignition, she sped off down the street, no place in particular in her mind. Serena just drove, letting the wind encircle her, almost like she was flying. The motion of the bike and the sound of the engine always calmed her down, and she let her thoughts slip away as she rode. Eventually she found herself at the park, and she parked her bike at the parking lot near the entrance. Setting her helmet on the back of the bike, she unwound her hair from around her meatballs. She let all of her hair fall, and she walked down the path towards the lake. It was about midday, and the sun shone brightly in the sky overhead. Serena walked slowly, staring at the flowers, and watching the children play happily. How she missed the innocence she once had, back before she had to become Sailor Moon. Her golden hair fell down her back in a wave, and it tickled the bottom of her calves gently. To anyone looking, Serena must have appeared an angel, her cheeks a rosy pink, and her blue eyes sparkling more beautifully than the stars at night. She seated herself on the bench overlooking the lake, and she smiled, breathing in the scent of the flowers around her. It was so peaceful here. She sat there, lost in thought, when she found the seat beside her occupied. She looked over, and beside her sat Andrew. He smiled at her, and they shared a friendly hug.  
  
"How do you feel Serena?" he asked. Serena smiled.  
  
"Oh just fine," she said lightly. "You know us Sailors, we heal fast." Andrew smiled again, glad to hear his friend was doing better. Serena sighed, and Andrew looked at her.  
  
"So what's going on?" he asked, his smile fading. Serena looked at him confused. He sighed. "You know what I'm talking about Serena. You look very thoughtful today, and I can tell that you're not telling me everything."   
  
"I wish I could tell you," Serena said, her voice soft, "but I think you'd be much happier not knowing. Let's not talk about it any more, please." Andrew nodded, knowing when to leave things alone. They say there for a while, sharing in a friendly silence, and then Serena stood up. "I'm gunna go, I'm kinda hungry. I'll see you around Andrew." She walked back down the path, and she mounted her bike once more. She tied back her hair, and she picked up the helmet from the back of the bike. As she slipped the helmet on, she sighed. Today was so weird. She wished that she had someone to talk to about the things that were happening lately, someone other than Luna. Serena revved her bike, and she sped off, heading downtown. She passed the movie theatre, and she turned around instantly. She was getting some major vibes from that place, and she knew what she had to do. She parked her bike in the alley, and she checked to make sure noone was around. She grabbed her locket and called out, "Moon Prism Power!" She was surrounded by the familiar light, and she emerged Sailor Moon. Flipping the screen on her communicator, she dialed up the girls.   
  
"Hey, I'm getting major vibes from the theatre, get down here." she said, closing the screen, not waiting for a reply. She walked cautiosly into the building, looking around. People lay on the floor, their energy having been stolen. Sailor Moon opened the screening room door, and she found the beast fighting against the infamous Tuxedo Mask. The negamonster looked like the masks on the doors outside; the happy and sad masks commonly used in acting. Tuxedo Mask seemed to be holding his own for now, though it didn't look like he would be able to keep it up much longer. Suddenly, the beast knocked him down, and he fell. It jumped on him, and the poor Tuxedo Mask was pinned. Taking this as her cue, she entered.  
  
"Stop right there!" she called out. "I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" The beast turned its evil gaze unto her, and slowly it rose, facing her. It laughed, and in its hand apeared a wicked looking knife. It threw the knife at Sailor Moon, who jumped past it, and landing a kick to the beasts two-faced head. It staggered backwards, but stayed up.   
  
"Don't you guys fall down anymore!" she cried, helping Tuxedo Mask to his feet. The creature laughed, and in its hand apeared another, larger knife. It launched it at Sailor Moon, who was facing the handsome male hero. His eyes went wide, and Serena saw the knife flying at her reflected in his eyes. She stuck her hand out, catching the knife by the blade. Blood dripped from her hand, and she winced. Its not too deep she noted as she threw the knife back at the creature. It hit it, sticking out of its side, and the negamonster fell down. Sailor Moon pulled her tiara from her head, and she threw it, dusting the fallen monster. She placed her tiara back on her head, and she turned to Tuxedo Mask.   
  
"Are you ok?" she asked, looking him over. He nodded his head.  
  
"How bout you," he asked, looking at her hand. "That looks painful." Sailor Moon shrugged. She turned, and began to walk away.   
  
"See you around Tux." she called out over her shoulder as she walked outside, sliding into the alley. She detransformed, and she climbed back onto her bike. She picked up her communcator, and she called the girls back, telling them to forget about it, that she took care of it. She stuffed the communicator back into her pocket. She wrapped her hand in a handkercheif from under the seat and she slid the helmet on. Pulling quickly from the alley, she headed off towards the arcade. Gripping the handle was painful, but Serena took it like a man. She parked her bike in the back of the arcade, and she went inside, using the back door. She called out to Andrew, who walked into the room, shutting the door. He looked at her bloody hand, and he shook his head.  
  
"What happened?" he asked as he began cleaning up the gash. Serena gritted her teeth in pain.  
  
"I was going past the theatre, and I got vibes. I went inside and fought with some negamonster. No big deal," she said. Andrew wrapped her hand gingerly, and he stood up. His face was filled with concern.  
  
"You guys never used to get hurt so often," he said as he put away the peroxide. Serena stood up, pulling her hair into a bun.   
  
"Yeah well, the monsters are getting tougher. But so are we. Its cool Andrew, don't worry." Serena gave him a quick hug, and she smiled. "How about I just eat here. I don't feel like a long wait." Andrew smiled, and they walked into the main part of the arcade. Serena seated herself in the back booth, and she ordered some fries and a chocolate shake. Andrew walked off, leaving Serena by herself. The doors chimed, and Darien came in. He saw Serena, and she gestured for him to join her. He sat down beside her, and she smiled.  
  
"Hey there," she said. Darien smiled.  
  
"Hey," he said. "Feel better?" Serena nodded and Andrew came over, setting Serena's order down.  
  
"What's up Dare," Andrew said, smiling at the dark haired man.   
  
"Nuthin much," Darien replied. "Can I get some coffee please." Andrew nodded, and he brought over a cup. He left the two alone, tending to the other customers. Serena began to munch her fries happily. Darien looked over at her, and he saw the bandages wrapped around her hand.   
  
"What happened to your hand?" he asked. Serena nearly choked on the mouthful of fries she was chewing. She swallowed, and she looked up at Darien.   
  
"Oh, I ummm...I cut it at the park," she lied. "I was walking, and I fell. I cut my hand on a rock I guess." Darien shook his head. A thought popped into his head. Sailor Moon cut her hand in that fight today. It was the same hand as Serena's. This is really kinda creepy. This is the second time Serena had had the same injury as Sailor Moon...maybe it IS her... Serena looked up at Darien, his face thoughtful.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked, taking a sip of her delicious shake. Darien blushed, and he sipped his coffee.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking about what I want to do today," he lied. "I was thinking of maybe going to the park or something. I have this thing for roses." Serena smiled, and then she thought about his words. He has a thing for roses...Tuxedo Mask throws roses...Darien and Tuxedo Mask showed up at around the same time...maybe, maybe Darien IS Tuxedo Mask...he's about the right height, and he is pretty strong... Serena shook her head, and she took another bite of her fries.   
  
"So," Darien said, "do you wanna come see the rose garden at the park." Serena nodded, and she finished up her fries. The sat there, comfortably close, Serena sipping her shake, Darien sipping his coffee. After they finished, they stood. Darien looked at Serena.  
  
"So, do you wanna take my car, or do you wanna take your bike?" He asked. Serena shrugged.   
  
"Your car I guess," she said. They walked out of the arcade, and they climbed into the beautiful red car. Darien and Serena buckled up, and they headed off down the street towards the park. Serena glanced up at Darien, and she smiled. God he is SO fine...and he looks really cute when he's driving. Serena blushed, and she looked out the window. Darien pulled into the parking lot, and he cut off the ignition. They unbuckled their seat belts, and Darien looked over at Serena. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You ready to go?" Serena smiled, he was so close, and he smelled so good, kind of like roses. She turned her head so she was facing him, and their faces were mere inches apart. Their gazes were locked, and the urge to kiss the other one was in both of their minds. Slowly, Darien leaned closer, and their lips met in a soft, tender kiss. He moved his hand up to her face, and gently carressed her jawline. The kiss deepened, their tongues gently exploring. Serena pulled back, her breathing heavey. She looked into his eyes, and she blushed. Darien kissed her softly on her forehead.  
  
"You're beautiful Serena," he said. "And you're the most amazing person I've ever met." Serena's light blush increased, and she looked up lovingly at him. They eventually stepped out of the car, and they walked, hand in hand, down the path towards the roses. They basked in the heat between them, and they took a seat on the bench in the middle of the rose gardens. They inhaled the wonderful aroma, and sat there together, a comfortable silence between them. Serena smiled to herself. This feels so familiar... 


	6. A little more remembering and the battle...

Foreign Exchanging-chapter 6  
  
AN: This is it, chapter 6. The next chapter i write is gunna finish it. I hope you like this chapter. As always, read it and review. Hope ya like it!  
  
***********************  
  
Serena scooted a little closer to Darien, breathing in the warm auroma of Darien and the surrounding rose gardens. She rested her head on his shoulder, and she smiled, content. She was happy, more than she had thought she would be at having a boyfriend, or something close to that, but she couldn't shake this strange deja-vu feeling. It was like, somewhere and somehow, she had done this exact things a million times with this same person. She knew, or thought she did, that that was impossible. Darien was from America, and she, well she was born and raised in Japan. She cleared her head of these silly thought, and she just rested gently against Darien. A small breeze blew, sending the fallen rose petals dancing around them. Serena laughed a little, and Darien leaned over, kissing Serena gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they shared in the most tender, passionate kiss. When they opened their eyes, Darien nearly fell backward from the bench. Serena however, she smiled.   
  
I thought this place was only in my dreas, but I guess I can get here through other triggers as well. Darien looked at the calm expression on Serena's face, confused. She smiled at him, and she stood up.   
  
"Where are we?" he asked. Serena smiled gently, and she took his hand. She had figured everything out.   
  
"The Moon Kingdom," she said, a small grin playing on the corners of her lips. "I would think you would remember this place, My Love, where we spent so much time." Darien looked at her confused. Serena smiled, and she pulled her locket from under her shirt. She held it in her palm, and she whispered softly, "Make me Princess Serena." She began to glow softly, and suddenly her body was encompassed by thousands of ribbons of pure light. She emerged, her crescent shining beautifully in the moonlight. She sat down beside Darien, and she took his hand again.   
  
"Do you remember now?" she asked, smiling gently at the man she loved so much. Darien nodded, a small lump in his throat. He threw his arms around Serena, and she smiled.   
  
"Oh Serena!" he said, his body trembling slightly. "I'm so sorry I left you! I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to beat her, and I'm sorry I left you to fight alone." Serena placed a finger to his lips, silencing him.  
  
"My dear Prince," she said, love in her voice, "it wasn't your fault. I was berly able to beat her myself. But look, things are all ok now. We'v found each other, and now I know that the strength I lacked before is present in me now. My dear Prince Darien, things will be different this time. We can have the life together that we dreamt of before." Darien reached over gently, his hand cupping her face. He kissed her gently, and they opened their eyes to find themselves sitting on the bench in the park, the sun having gone down, and the park empty. Darien looked at Serena, and he smiled.  
  
"So," he said, a smile plastered on his face.   
  
"So," Serena said, her eyes sparkling brighter than any of the stars shining in the sky. Serena leaned over to Darien, and she planted a small kiss on his forehead. "I've missed you." Darien smiled. They wrapped their arms around each other, embracing the other tenderly. Serena pulled back from his arms and smiled.  
  
"Wait 'til Luna hears about this!" Darien looked at her, confused.  
  
"Ummm, Serena," he said, "isn't Luna your CAT?" Serena laughed, and she took his hand, rising from her seat.   
  
"Let's just go home," she said. "We'll get everything straightened out there." A small smile played on her mouth, but she walked towards the car with Darien in a calm manner. He was gunna flip when he heard Luna talk! They walked slwoly, hand in hand, over to Darien's car, and they pulled out of the parking lot. As they drove, Serena looked over at Darien. All of the love for him that had been locked away before was now swiming through her, and she smiled. She loved him. And he loved her. As they climbed out of the car, Serena was greeted by Mina, who had a very strange look on her face.   
  
"Ummm...Serena," Mina said, glancing nervously over at Darien, "you know who (Luna) called us over. The girls are in your room already." Serena nodded her head, and she turned to Darien.  
  
"I think you had better come too," she said. Mina looked at her like 'what the hell are you doing?' and Serena laughed. "Oh, you'll see." Serena said, taking Darien's hand and leading him and Mina up to her room. When they opened the door, the girls shot a look over at Serena, identical to the one Mina had produced. Serena pushed Darien forward, introducing the girls to him.  
  
"And girls, I'd like you to meet Darien," she said, a smiled playing on the corner of her mouth. "the infamous Tuxedo Mask. And Darien, these are the scouts." The girls and Darien looked as if they had just swallowed a fly or something. Serena laughed, sitting on her bed. They were brought back to themselves by Luna clearing her throat.  
  
"Ok, so everyone's here now," she said, Darien looking completely shocked. "Now let's get down to business." And with that, she told the scouts about the information Serena had found in her dreams, and Serena in turn added the bit about the Prince, Darien. Slowly, the girls remembered, and they looked around, a strange silence filling the room. Luna was the one to break the silence.  
  
"The purpose of telling you about this, is that the fight with Beryl it seems is going to be much sooner than I thought before," she said, her face looking tired. "And it seems we've been sent an ultimadum; come to the park at midnight tonight, or face the consequences, namely a number of her strongest warriors being set lose upon the city." Serena's face drained. She was the only one of them to have actually fought the witch successfully, so to speak, and she cringed at the thought of facing her again. She swallowed and stood up, a little unsteadily.  
  
"Then I guess we're going," she said. "I mean, what choice do we have?" Raye shook her head furiously.  
  
"No!" she cried. "Its probably a trap! If we go, who knows what'll happen?" Serena sighed.  
  
"No, if we don't go, then what will happen to the people who live around here. With all those monsters on the loose, we won't be able to prevent the damage they could do. We're going, or at least I know I am. Its your choice to come or not." Amy stood, taking Serena's hand.  
  
"Then I'm going," she said, and Lita, Mina and lastly Raye gave the word that they'd go. Darien pulled Serena aside, his eyes filled with worry.  
  
"Serena, be careful," he said, his voice soft. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." Serena kissed him softly, and she smiled.  
  
"I'll be fine, don't worry."   
  
"I'm going too," he said, his face showing his determination. "If you're going into this battle, then I'm going to be there by your side." Serena hugged him. She broke away from the embrace, and she looked at the clock.  
  
"Ok, its 7:30 now," she began, taking the tone of the leader once more, "we'll all meet here at 11 just to be safe." The group broke apart, going their seperate ways after leaving the house. Serena walked back to the arcade, and she picked up her bike. Riding back home, she thought about what was coming. She cringed, her face drained of its color. God, please help us through this one. She pulled her bike into the garage, and she walked back inside. Darien sat at the kitchen table, his head in his hands. Serena smiled. He was so handsome. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and she whispered, "Are you ok?" Darien nodded, and he wrapped his arms around Serena, his embrace tight. She let herself go, and she just stayed there, for who knows how long. She turned her head and kissed Darien gently. He kissed her back, their tongues gently exploring. Passion was poured into the kiss, and the love they had for each other came out as well. They kissed softly again before settling back into the warm embrace of before. Serena sighed. The time was aproaching fast. When the girls showed up at 11, their faces showed their strength. The eyes of the band of fighters hed no fear anymore. They were ready to fight, no matter the out come. They transformed, and they stood at the entrance of the park. The time to fight was here. 


	7. One Last Battle and the Aftermath

Foreign Exchanging-chapter 7  
  
AN: sigh, the last chapter is done. I hope you like my story, I know I liked writing it. So read on, and as always, I ask that you review.   
  
***********************  
  
Serena was the first to step into the park, and the girls followed close behind. Tuxedo Mask quickly took his place beside Sailor Moon, and the group advanced. As they neared the rose gardens, the scouts sensed a massive wave of nega-energy. It was by far the strongest vibe they'd recieved. The scouts collectively shivered, and Sailor Moon stopped them. She turned to face them just outside of the rose gardens. She smiled softly at them, and she spoke.  
  
"I don't know what we're gunna find in there," she began, her voice strong and clear, "but I know we'll win. The fight's gunna be tough, and I want you all to know that if, for any reason, I don't make it, you have to keep fighting." The girls wrapped their arms around Sailor Moon, tears behind their eyes.  
  
"Don't you dare say that Meatball Head!" Sailor Mars said. "You're gunna make it, we all are."   
  
"Yea, how could we be the Sailor Scouts with out you?" Mina said. Lita playfully punched Sailor Moon in the arm.  
  
"And besides, who would jump in and save our buts if you weren't here," Sailor Jupiter said, a small smile on her face.   
  
"Let's just stop this conversation now," Mercury said with a sigh. "We don't need to get so worked up before we do this. We need a plan." Th scouts nodded, and Tuxedo Mask stepped up.  
  
"Actually, we have one," he said, his arm around Sailor Moon. "Me and Serena talked about it while you guys were gone."   
  
"Well what's the plan then?" Mercury asked, her eyebrow arched.  
  
"Well you see," Sailor Moon began, "it goes like this; I'm gunna need the scouts to take the four corners once I get face to face with Beryl. And then you'll need to cast your energy to box us in. I'm the one who has to beat her. And you'll have to keep the energy flow from the fight contained. We're not trying to destroy the park, or the neighborhood for that matter." The girls looked at her, tears in their eyes.   
  
"But what if you don't win?" Mina asked, her voice filled with worry.  
  
"I will win," Sailor Moon said. "I won last time we fought, and I'm ten times stronger now than I was then."   
  
"But last time you DIED Serena!" Mina cried, her voice shaky. Sailor Moon smiled softly at her.  
  
"Yes, but last time I was alone when I fought," she said, "This time I have Tuxedo Mask to help me." The scouts nodded their heads. They knew this was the only way. It didn't mean that they had to like the plan. They hugged one last time before they split up. Mina took the northern side, Raye the south, Amy the east and Lita the west. Sailor Moon took Tuxedo Mask's hand and they stepped forward. They entered the rose gardens, and were greeted by the sight of Beryl. She stood there, a wicked grin spread across her face. She laughed, a hideous sound, and she stepped towards the two.  
  
"Welcome," she said, her voice oozing darkness and death. "I didn't really think you'd be stupid enough to come." Sailor Moon's face was like stone, set with her determination to win.  
  
"I beat you last time didn't I," Sailor Moon said, practically spitting the words out.   
  
"No, I don't believe you did," Beryl replied, "if my memory serves me correctly, that was the princess, and she's nowhere in sight." Sailor Moon laughed, withdrawing the locket. She opened it, exposing the crystal, and she whispered: "Reveal our true forms." The light burst out with an amazing light, and before Beryl stood Princess Serena, the moon princess, and Prince Darien, the prince of the earth. Beryl stepped backwards, and suddenly, the trio was enclosed in a wall of pure energy. Beryl looked at the princess with pure hatred.  
  
"What is going on here?" she asked, a little frightened of the pair before her. The princess laughed, the sound like silver bells chiming.  
  
"You didn't honestly believe I would come alone and unprepared did you? That wall behind you is being generated by the princesses of my former court." Beryl narrowed her eyes at Princess Serena.  
  
"You'll lose this battle my dear," Beryl said with malice dripping from her voice. "I'm stronger than I was before. You, you look the same." The princess laughed again.  
  
"But you're wrong," she said, " I too have grown in strength. And I am not alone this time. I have my Prince at my side, and the aid of the Silver Crystal, courtesy of my mother." Beryl's eyes went wide with shock.   
  
"Let's get this over with!" she cried, launching her energy forward in a massive burst. Princess Serena raised her hands, the crystal in them, and she launched her own energy at the witch. The beams collided, the forces equal on both ends. The prince wrapped Serena'd hands with his own, and the beam grew immensly. The beam slowly oushed its way towards Beryl. She screamed wickedly, pouring more power into her beam. Slowly, her side pushed towards the young couple, and a tear ran down Serena's face. She knew that they weren't strong enough in that moment. She threw Darien aside, and she threw every ounce of her energy into the crystal. It glowed with an almost impossible power, and Darien cried out to Serena.   
  
"I love you," she whispered to him as she launched her final attack, obliterating the witch in an instint. Princess Serena fell, and she hit the floor. The prince rushed to her side, and she set her head gently in his lap.  
  
"Serena," he cried softly, "Serena please answer me!" She slowly opened her eyes, and she smiled as best she could with the little energy she had left.   
  
"I love you Darien," she said, brushing her hand weakly against his cheek, wiping away the tear that had fallen from his eye.   
  
"Serena, please don't leave me," he said, his voice soft and filled with pain, "I love you!" She sighed softly and pulled his face down towards her own. She kissed him softly, and then she fell back. Her eyes closed, and her breathing became faint. Darien hook her gently, but nothing happened. The scouts came running over, and they cried.  
  
"Oh no!" Mina cried, kneeling beside Serena. "Darien, what happened?" Darien dried his eyes with the back of his hand, and he cleared his throat.   
  
"We were fighting Beryl," he began, his voice pained and his eyes never leaving Serena, "and Beryl was taking over the fight, her beam nearing us, and Serena threw me out of the way. She beat Beryl, and then she fell." The tears began to fall from his eyes once more. The scouts cried as well, and Darien leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Serena's forehead. Suddenly, a soft mist filled the garden, and soft footsteps could be heard. The scouts looked down and found themselves in their princess gowns, their symbols displayed on their foreheads. Queen Serenity walked over, and she knelt down beside her daughter. She took the crystal from the locket, and she whispered softly, "As my last call upon your power, give my daughter enough energy to survive." The crystal glowed faintly, and ribbons of ale pink light began flowing to Serena. Her breathing deepened, but she ddn't awaken. Serenity stod, looking suddenly very tired. She smiled at the princesses and Darien.  
  
"I knew that you'd win," she said. "Take care of eachother, and good luck to you all in the future." Serenity walked back into the mist and disapered. Princess Mercury scanned Serena and she let out a sigh.  
  
"She's gunna make it," she said relieved, "She's gunna be ok!" They cheered, and they one by one detransformed. Finally Tuxedo Mask released himself from his position by Serena to turn once more into Darien. He picked up Princess Serena in his arms, and she slowly faded back into Serena. The group made their way to Serena's house, and they put Serena into her bed. She just needed to rest now. The girls fell asleep on the floor, and Darien slept by the window. They were all tired from the fight. Serena slept through the night, and most of the next day. The girls and Darien spent the time watching over her. When she finally opened her eyes, Darien was sitting beside her. Serena threw her arms weakly around his neck, and he hugged her as close to him as he could.  
  
"Oh Darien!" she cried, tears falling down her face, "I thought I'd never see you again! I thought I was going to...I thought I was going to...die..." She burried her face deeper into his chest, and Darien stroked her hair.   
  
"Its ok," he said softly, "everythings's ok now, thanks to you." He gently kissed Serena, and the girls took their turns hugging Serena.   
  
******Epilouge*****  
  
The time that Darien spent with Serena passed by rather quickly after that. They went to school together, and their love grew in intensity. Amy, Lita, Mina, and Raye visited them often, and when the day came for Darien to leave, he surprised them all.  
  
"I'm not leaving Serena," he said softly, taking her hand.  
  
"But how are you staying?" she asked, her eyes filled with unshed tears.  
  
"I'm buying an apartment here, and I want you to come with me," he said. He dropped down to one knee and pulled a small black box from his pocket. "Serena Tsukino, I've loved you all of my life, and even longer than that. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?" Serena took in a deep breathe, a smile spread across her beautiful face.  
  
"Of course!" she cried, throwing her arms around Darien. They kissed, and the girls sighed. So everything did turn out all right in the end. The scouts got to live their lives with th absnece of the negaverse, and Serena married Darien. Above their door hangs a sign that reads, "Mr. and Mrs. Darien Chiba." 


End file.
